1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire sensing systems and, more particularly, to such systems for special applications utilizing fiber optics in conjunction with related circuitry to discriminate between stimuli from fire and non-fire sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensing the presence of a fire by means of photoelectric transducers is a relatively simple task. This becomes more difficult, however, when one must discriminate reliably between stimuli from a natural fire and other heat or light stimuli from a non-fire source. Radiation from the sun, ultraviolet lighting, welders, incandescent sources and the like often present particular problems with respect to false alarms generated in fire sensing systems.
It has been found that improved discrimination can be developed by limiting the spectral response of the photodetectors employed in the system. Pluralities of signal channels having different spectral response bands have been employed in a number of prior art systems which utilize different approaches to solving the problem of developing suitable sensitivity for fire sensing while reliably discriminating against non-fire stimuli. The disclosed solutions, however, have not attempted to do such at remote locations where the only view of a fire is over presently available fiber optic cable. The limitations imposed by such fiber optic cable as is now commercially available render many techniques inapplicable.
The Cinzori U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,521 discloses a dual-channel fire and explosion detection system which uses a long wavelength radiant energy responsive detection channel and a short wavelength radiant energy responsive channel and imposes a condition of coincident signal detection in order to eliminate the possibility of false triggering. Cinzori et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,754 adds to the aforementioned patent disclosure the feature of discriminating between large explosive fires on the one hand and high energy flashes/explosions which cause no fire on the other. However, this general system is not readily convertible to more specialized fiber optic fire sensor system applications, such as the present invention, due to the lack of available optical fibers capable of transmitting long wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,324 of Kern and Cinzori discloses a dual spectrum infrared fire sensing system in which a long wavelength channel is responsive to radiant energy in a spectral band greater than about 4 microns and a short wavelength channel is responsive to radiant energy in a spectral band less than about 3.5 microns, with at least one of the channels responsive to an atmospheric absorption wavelength which is associated with at least one combustion product of the fire or explosion to be detected.
McMenamin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,440, discloses a fire detector utilizing ultraviolet and infrared detectors and a logic system whereby an ultraviolet detection signal is used to suppress the output signal from the infrared detector. Additionally, filters are provided in series with both detectors to respond to fire flicker frequencies of approximately 10 Hz. As a result, an alarm signal is developed only if flickering infrared radiation is present. A threshold circuit is also included to block out low level infrared signals, as from a match or cigarette lighter, and a delay circuit is incorporated to prevent spurious signals of short duration from setting off the alarm. However, such a system may be confused by other flickering sources as simple and common as sunlight reflected off a shimmering lake surface or a rotating fan chopping sunlight or light from an incandescent lamp.
Muller, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,365 and 3,940,753, discloses fire detection systems utilizing separate photoelectric sensors respectively responsive to red and blue light radiation. Signals from the sensors are applied in a difference amplifier circuit which generates an alarm signal in one of these systems when the respective signals differ by more than a predetermined amount from a selected value or range of values. In the other system, dual output signals from the difference amplifier are applied to a phase comparator with parallel threshold detectors. The output includes a timing circuit to preclude alarms from short duration disturbances. An alarm signal is provided only if the input signals are in phase, of amplitude in excess of the threshold level, and of sufficient duration to exceed the preset delay. However, such a system may be ineffective in discriminating against non-fires, such as a jet engine exhaust (which has a flicker content), in the presence of scintillating or cloud-modulated sunlight.
The Paine U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,364 utilizes multiple channels specifically for detecting hydrogen fires on board a high altitude rocket with particular attention directed to discriminating against solar radiation and rocket engine plume radiation.
The Muggli U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,168 utilizes dual channels respectively responsive to wavelengths in the range of 4.1 to 4.8 microns and 1.5 to 3 microns. Signals in both channels are subjected to a bandpass filter with a transmission range between 4 and 15 Hz for flame flicker frequency response. Both channels are connected to an AND gate so that coincidence of detection in both channels is required for a fire alarm signal to be developed.
The Bright U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,857 discloses an optical flame and explosion detection system having first and second channels respectively responsive to different combustion products. Each channel has a narrow band filter to limit spectral response. Level detectors in each channel signal detected radiation in excess of selected threshold levels. A ratio detector provides an output when the ratio of signals in the two channels exceeds a certain threshold. When all three thresholds are exceeded by detected radiation, a fire signal is produced.
Other fire alarm or fire detection systems are disclosed in MacDonald U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,221, Schapira et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,454, Steel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,638, Krueger U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,677 and 2,762,033, Lennington U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,767, Tar U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,058, and Nakauchi U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,163 and 4,160,164.
There are certain specialized applications which could benefit from the use of optical fibers in conjunction with the technology discussed hereinabove. An example of one such specialized application is a vehicle fire sensing system for use on aircraft, in particular for monitoring the numerous isolated compartments such as in fuel cells which need to be protected from fires or explosions. Many of these compartments have high ambient temperatures that exceed the maximum upper limit of electronic components, thus militating against the placement of sensors directly therein. Not all optical fibers are suitable for such special applications, however. Certain published studies of the use of fiber optics in aircraft fire sensing systems have concluded that they are not feasible. See reports by HTL Industries, Inc.: "Applicability of Fiber Optics to Aircraft Fire Detector Systems", AFAPL-TR-78-84, Oct., 1978; "Test and Evaluation of U.V. Fiber Optics for Application to Aircraft Fire Detector Systems", AFWAL-TR-81-2049, June 1981. The present invention is directed to the realization of a suitable fire sensing system utilizing optical fibers which are effective for the purpose with particular adaptation to develop an effective system.